


Public Indecency

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Size Kink, Vomiting, and a dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Having just been deflowered by Ren, Ben follows the Knights of Ren to a cantina, where he intends to learn about his second new indulgence: drinking. When they get there, Ren puts Ben in his lap, an embarrassing but seemingly innocuous decision until Ben learns just how Ren intends to amuse himself while they wait for their drinks. Ben never expected he'd be doing something like this in the open at a cantina, but he can't refuse with how much of a thrill it is.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 22
Kudos: 259





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a standalone, though it could easily be read as a direct continuation of [my previous renben fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759699) if you wanted to
> 
> Also I have to give a shout out to @st_hedge on twitter who drew [Ben in Ren's lap](https://twitter.com/st_hedge/status/1227937808758792193), which served as loose inspiration for this fic. I mean, they can also be blamed for fanning the flames of my renben obsession in general but you know lmao

The Knights fell on the cantina like a flock of vultures, all-black forms falling over it like the shadow of wings. Ben – for he still wasn't ready to call himself Kylo, felt the name didn't fit right just yet – followed along, feeling out of place even in his new clothes. He knew he wasn’t really one of them, not yet, and so did they. It made his skin itch but Ben reminded himself that he was _trying_ , that even this, a visit to a cantina, could be a step towards finding the true self Ren wanted him to.

There was, also, another discomfort. Just before they’d landed, Ren had fucked him and Ben could still feel the ache in his legs and his ass, the remaining slick and come he hadn’t had the patience to get out reminding him with every step. It had been, honestly, fucking incredible, but Ben suddenly wished he’d had longer to come down after taking such a pounding for the first time in his life. He didn’t regret it, though, had loved every second of it and thought it was a fitting way to lose his virginity and further accept his new life.

Ren entered the cantina first and they all followed, Ben fighting between the urges to stay on the periphery and to be near the front, right by Ren, like he belonged there. He settled for hovering in the middle, surrounded by so much black. Ben thought he could smell the remnants of smoke and blood and devastation, all but surrounded by them like this.

The looks they received when they walked in were to be expected, though this cantina clearly saw its share fair of questionable patrons. Ben knew this type of venue; they were his father’s preferred places of business, after all. So long as they had credits and weren’t going to cause trouble, they were welcome and anyone who had a problem with that would have to settle it one on one. Or, eight – counting Ben – on one, as the case may be.

Ren approached a table with enough seats and the knights took their spots. Ben, unsure of if there was a protocol or ranking system he may not have been aware of, decided to sit near the head, where Ren was. Before he could take a seat, however, Ren wrapped a hand around his bicep, stopping him.

Ben looked over, confused, to see Ren grinning and patting his thigh.

“Come on, there’s plenty of room,” Ren said and Ben’s cheeks burned.

He hesitated, glancing around, but did what Ren said, a shiver of equal parts anxiety and thrill running up his spine. He perched on Ren’s thigh, feeling strange, until Ren wrapped his left arm around Ben’s back and grasped the inside of Ben’s knee with his right hand, encouraging Ben to turn a bit to the side and sit closer. Ben placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder to balance himself, taking in the satisfied look on Ren’s face.

Ren was the first to break eye contact, Ben not wanting to look away until Ren did, and then Ben surveyed the rest of the table. Ap’lek had taken the seat Ben had been intending to sit in and the knights all sat down like nothing was out of the ordinary. Still, Ben’s cheeks felt red hot, but perhaps this was just the sort of thing Ren did.

Ben tried not to be disappointed when Ren took his right hand back, but then the waitress came to take their orders and Ren saved Ben the trouble of figuring out what he wanted by ordering for him, something with a strange name that Ben assumed was a cocktail. He’d been around alcohol before, of course – look at who his father was. He’d simply never had the opportunity to try it himself beyond a sip or two that Leia and Han had given him when he’d been young. Having Ren order for him without even asking… perhaps Ben should have been offended, even though he didn’t know what he wanted, but he couldn’t help feeling a strange thrill at Ren having done that, the authority and confidence it implied.

Before she left, the waitress had given him a look, making Ben flush harder with embarrassment. He shifted in Ren’s lap, thinking that maybe he should get off and go take a seat instead. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the feeling; Ren was about his height, but much thicker, which was nice. Ben didn’t often get to feel small. He didn’t like to be stared at, though, and the only way to avoid that was to stop.

“Maybe I should…” Ben started, shifting with the intention of standing instead of finishing his sentence.

Ren’s arm around him tightened, keeping Ben in place. “Why? Because of what these people might think?”

Ben looked down; Ren was too good at reading him, always seemed to hit the nail right on the head. “I mean, yeah, but-”

“But nothing,” Ren interrupted, looking seriously at Ben now. “We’re the Knights of Ren. Who gives a fuck what they think of us? We do whatever we want and I want your pretty little ass in my lap.”

Before Ben could say anything in response, Ren leaned in closer, his voice lowering, “And I think you want that, too. Don’t you?”

Ben swallowed, his stomach feeling tight and warm. He couldn’t bring himself to say it so he just ducked his head and nodded, settling back closer to Ren. It did feel good, anyway, being close to Ren, having his strength supporting him. Ren was so solid and strong, making Ben feel secure. None of the padawans he’d grown up with could’ve held Ben’s weight like this comfortably; they’d all been smaller than him.

As they waited for their drinks and the food Cardo had ordered for them to share, the knights made idle chatter, all of them having removed their masks. Ben listened in, but he couldn’t help focusing on Ren, on the expressions he made, on the way he laughed, and on the hand pressed against his lower back that Ben swore was drifting lower and lower. He was leaning against Ren now, starting to relax, but that just meant his attention had shifted from everyone else there to the man who’s presence he’d been caught up in since they’d first met all those years ago.

He was just getting comfortable when a thumb slipped under the waistband of his pants, making Ben sit up straighter. It took all of his willpower not to make a sound and he looked at Ren, questioning. Ren looked back and just shrugged, sliding that thumb a little deeper and smirking at the face Ben had apparently made.

“You want it?” Ren asked, as casual as anything, slipping a finger in along with his thumb.

His cheeks had calmed as he’d relaxed, but now Ben felt himself flushing all over again. He thought about what Ren was implying, about having those fingers in his hole, even here, where everyone could see. Would Ren just tease him? Or would take him to the ‘fresher after, to take him properly even though they’d fucked only hours before? Or, and the thought both excited Ben and made him nervous, would Ren just finger him to climax right here, in his lap, in front of the entire cantina?

Despite his nerves, the thought thrilled Ben, and Ren’s words about not caring what others thought came back. If Ren didn’t care, if the other knights didn’t, why should Ben? He wanted it. And wouldn’t doing what he wanted, without apology, be following the Ren?

“Please,” Ben said, his voice low and thick, his cock starting to take interest just from imagining the possibilities.

Ren smirked and that was all the warning Ben got before Ren’s hand slid down the back of his pants, one finger rubbing over his hole. Ben bit his lip to stifle a moan and reached down to surreptitiously loosen his belt to give Ren more room to work with. Humming contentedly, Ren slipped his hand down further, finding just the right angle to slip a finger into Ben.

It took everything in Ben not to cry out or rock his hips as Ren purshed that finger inside him, all the while the knights kept talking like nothing was going on. They all knew what was happening, they must have, Ben’s lust surely tangible in the Force, but none of them said anything. Ben’s eyelids fluttered, but he kept his eyes open, unable to help glancing around. Anyone who watched them long enough could figure it out too, but instead of feeling embarrassed like before, Ben’s cock twitched, filling out uncomfortably in his pants.

“…and then it grasped my arm in its fucking jaws,” Trudgen said, telling a story of some conquest Ben suspected the knights had all heard before, “while my cleaver was still stuck in its head!”

The other knights chimed in, Vicrul accusing him of embellishing the story while Kuruk just laughed and shook his head. Ben lost track of the conversation after that, Ren shoving his finger in further, the slide easy thanks to the lube and come Ben hadn’t fully cleaned out earlier. The finger curled, hitting Ben just right, and Ben barely managed to swallow a moan as his eyes rolled back.

A second finger was teasing at his rim when Ben noticed the waitress coming back and managed to compose himself just enough to take his drink when she handed it to him. It didn’t seem like she noticed what was happening, even as Ren took his drink with his free hand, but Ben wondered if maybe she did and was just good at hiding it. He didn’t feel ashamed of the idea anymore, not when he was speared on Ren’s fingers, his cock aching untouched in his pants.

Ren’s fingers paused as he took a sip, commenting that the ale was good. The knights all had different drinks, it seemed, and Ben looked down to see his was a deep, vibrant blue. Since he had a moment, he took a sip, finding it sweet on his tongue but burning as it went down his throat. He coughed and tried not to make a face as he set it down, unsure if he liked it or not.

The knights all laughed, making Ben realize they’d been watching him take that first taste. They all looked amused, though good-naturedly. Ben resisted the urge to duck his head and instead grinned back at them, picking up the glass again and taking a deeper swallow, only wincing a little afterwards.

Ren’s chest shook as he laughed too, his fingers still deep inside Ben. “Good job, kid. You like it?”

Ben thought about it for a moment, licking his lips to catch the last bit of the taste that clung there. “It’s not bad.”

“Once you get used to that, we’ll get you on the hard stuff,” Ushar said, raising his own glass that was filled with a dark amber liquid and two ice cubes.

“Not everyone likes the taste of engine fluid,” Ap’lek scoffed, his own drink looking more like Ben’s. “Besides, why would you drink only one liquor when you can have a mixture of three?”

Ushar rolled his eyes and Cardo laughed and Ben felt warm inside as he took another drink, though he wasn’t sure whether it was from the alcohol, the unignorable presence of Ren’s fingers inside him, or the feeling of companionship. The others were talking with him, accepting him. For the first time, Ben really felt like one of them and the thought made him smile against the glass.

There was food too, but Ben wasn’t hungry yet and the conversation then broke off, the knights talking amongst themselves in small groups. Ben leaned against Ren’s chest just as Ren’s fingers started moving again, making Ben gasp. It felt even better with two, deep inside and crooked just right. Ren’s rhythm was steady, not quite fast but certainly unrelenting.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ren asked, his voice teasing, and Ben looked up to see him smiling, looking pleased with himself.

Ren’s fingers jerked hard against his prostate and Ben could only answer by muffling a moan in Ren’s tattered cloak. He felt more than heard Ren chuckle before taking another drink, his fingers never stopping inside Ben. Ben’s cock strained against his pants and he wanted so badly to touch himself, to take it out and stroke it, or to have Ren bend him over and take him. Maybe it was just the light buzz from the alcohol but hells, Ben thought that if Ren wanted to fuck him over the table, right here, with everyone watching, that he’d let him.

He let himself imagine it, pictured Ren tugging his fingers out unceremoniously and then shoving Ben forward. Ben would just manage to catch himself on the table, bent over it, but he wouldn’t have a chance to do anything else before Ren was undoing his belt and yanking his pants and underwear down, exposing Ben’s ass to any and all that might be watching. Ren wouldn’t bother fingering him any longer, would just undo his own pants and spit on Ben’s hole before shoving in. Ben would moan, loud and unabashed, drawing the attention of any that hadn’t already caught on.

Ben shivered, his cock throbbing, and he couldn’t help jerking his hips a little against Ren’s hand. He imagined how Ren would grip his hips tight and fuck in hard, not bothering with warming up. Gasps would ring out across the cantina, everyone realizing what was happening. Some of them would be offended and leave, disgusted by how Ben was letting himself be debased like that. Others would try to stop them, only to find six heavily armed figures in black ready and willing to fight them on it. Others still would watch, titillated by the sight before them.

Another moan slipped out, but Ben managed to muffle it, mouthing at Ren’s shoulder under the cloak. Maybe some people would even want to join in, would want to take his mouth or have Ben jerk them off while Ren pounded his ass. Maybe they’d offer Ren credits to go next, knowing that it was Ren, not Ben himself, who would be the one to ask. Ben’s hips jerked hard at that thought, the idea sending a shock of pleasure down his spine.

“What are you imagining?” Ren asked, his voice quiet and seductive. “I can feel how badly you want it. You want me to fuck you here? In front of everyone?”

Ben managed to nod and Ren exhaled in a hiss. “I feel like there’s more to it than that. Tell me.”

“Ah,” Ben started, trying to get himself under control even as his hips rocked smoothly in time with Ren’s hand, any thoughts of trying to be discrete forgotten, “I’m thinking about what they would do if you did. The ones that would watch, the ones that would want to…”

Ben had to bite his lip nearly to the point of bleeding to keep from moaning, but he managed to continue, “They might want to join in. Or take me next. Maybe they’d pay you.”

“Shit, kid,” Ren breathed. “For a Jedi, you’re fucking filthy.”

Ren thrust in deep and stayed there, curling his fingers rhythmically right in the perfect spot and Ben barely held back a cry. It felt so good, his body felt like it was burning, like it was going to explode. He needed to come so badly.

“Maybe I’d let them,” Ren said, and Ben was barely aware as Ren set his drink down, his other hand sliding up his inner thigh. “Maybe I’d take their credits, let every one of them stick their cocks or fingers or whatever they’ve got in you.”

Ren’s hand cupped Ben’s straining cock, rubbing against it, and Ben buried his face against Ren’s shoulder again. “You’d be dripping by the end of it. The boys would get a turn too, of course. Hell, we could put a little tally on your ass, keep count of how many times you got used.”

As he said it, the image came right into Ben’s mind, how full with come he’d be at the end, positively dripping with it, the tally going on and on and on. At the same time, Ren pressed harder against his cock, his hand moving in a tight circle, and jabbed his fingers against Ben’s prostate, and suddenly Ben’s vision whited out as he came. He bit down hard against Ren’s shoulder, a strangled but quiet enough sound escaping as his hips bucked hard between the two sensations.

Ren worked him through it and then Ben was panting as he came down, his ass relaxing around Ren’s fingers as they slipped out and his pants now uncomfortably sticky. He could feel his face was red from the exertion and it was probably obvious to anyone who looked what had just happened, but Ben felt far too good to care. He nuzzled against Ren’s neck, smiling when he felt Ren chuckle again.

“Still needy, too,” Ren said, though it sounded almost fond.

“Do you want me to get you off?” Ben asked, though he wasn’t entirely sure exactly how he’d do that with where they were.

“Nah, I’m good,” Ren said, picking up his drink again. “Besides, I said I’d get you drunk and you’re still only tipsy.”

Ben laughed lightly as he realized he’d all but forgotten about his drink. He picked it up again and sipped at it, thinking that he was starting to get used to the burn. Besides, if it was part of why he felt so good right now, he’d suffer through the burn anytime. For now, all of his demons, everything that had led him to this, none of it mattered enough to even spare a fleeting thought. This was the best he’d felt in _years_ – for once, he felt free.

The knights all seemed to realize that he and Ren were done, so the conversation drifted again to include them. Food was passed around and Ben took some, feeling hungrier now. He didn’t leave Ren’s lap, though, deciding that unless Ren told him to move, he was going to stay right where he was. Fuck whatever anyone else thought.

* * *

They’d just made it beyond the area where speeders were parked outside the cantina before Ben could no longer stop it from happening. He tried to mumble out a warning but almost immediately after he opened his mouth, he’d doubled over and started vomiting all over the ground. He heard laughter around him, but wasn’t sure who it was coming from, and then he was too busy throwing up again to care.

Ben’s head was spinning and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the nausea. He hoped that was the last of it, but he really wasn’t sure. Someone thumped him on the back, too hard to actually do any good, but Ben appreciated the sentiment, that one of them was trying to make him feel better.

After Ren had brought him to orgasm, Ben had joined in on the rest of the fun by eating and drinking with the knights. They’d egged him on, encouraging him to have more and try other cocktails, and Ben had done so with pleasure. They’d cheered him on, laughed with him as he’d quickly found out he was the happy, giggly, dizzy sort of drunk. He’d felt so warm and wanted, the alcohol only intensifying it. And when he’d gestured a little too wildly and almost lost his balance, Ren’s arm around his lower back had been there to catch him.

Now, once Ben was sure the wave of nausea had abated for at least the moment, the knights cheered as if he’d passed some sort of rite as he straightened up from his bent over position. He shot them a lopsided grin and was partway into a bow before hands around his arms stopped him. It was a good thing, too, as Ben belatedly realized he’d been less bowing and more about to fall into the pile of his own vomit.

“Okay, kid, come on,” Ren said from his left as he slung Ben’s arm around his shoulder.

“Time to get you back to the ship, huh?” Ap’lek was doing the same on his right.

“Ren did say we’d get you drunk,” Vicrul said, voice light and amused, as he watched the two hold Ben up and help keep him stumbling on the way back.

Ushar was stumbling a little too, Cardo helping to keep him up even as Ushar didn’t seem to care enough to cooperate. Kuruk was staring up at the stars as they went, apparently in no hurry at all. Trudgen was the only one who’d bothered to put his mask back on, and he was at the front, seeming like he might be the most sober of them all besides Ren.

Ben couldn’t help smiling to himself even though he almost lost his footing every couple of steps. The knights all seemed happy, even with how sloppy he was and how he couldn’t even get back to the ship without help. Maybe he was just drunk, but it really seemed like Ren and Ap’lek were happy to help him, like they didn’t mind at all. It was like he was really one of them. The thought made Ben feel even warmer despite the night air.

He wondered if he’d still feel this way in the morning, if he’d even remember this moment, but Ben thought he would, just because of how momentous it felt. None of the knights had reacted with disgust or even annoyance as Ren had pleasured him in the cantina and they’d all encouraged him as he’d broken a lifetime of vows a second time and downed every drink they gave him. Between Ren’s apparent affection for him and the others’ acceptance of him, Ben thought he just might have found his place. He liked it here, with the knights, and it seemed they liked him to. Perhaps he’d finally found his home after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
